Economía domestica: ¿Casados?
by Reiko2108
Summary: El colegio de Domino city imparte en el útimo curso la materia extra Economía domestica, donde los alumnos aprenden como llevar una vida en casa, en pareja después de graduarse. Desafortuanda o afortunadamente no hay muchas chicas en el grupo. SxJ
1. Get up and shine, but not too bright

"**Economía Domestica: ¿Casados?"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

**Seto x Joey**

**Por Reiko.**

**Warning:** Slash / Yaoi, no recomendable para homo fóbicos.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.

Capítulo # 1. "Get up and Shine, but not to Bright" 

Era la mañana del 5 de abril. Un día en que le sol resplandecía las aves cantaban y Bah... nada bonito que se describiera del día podría mejorarlo para Joey Wheeler. Tapado de pies a cabeza con una manta estaba totalmente irritado con el sonido del maldito despertador que parecía empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible.

Sacó una sola mano debajo de la colcha y atinándole a manotazos al lugar donde estaba el reloj lo tomó y lo estrello contra el suelo. Desafortunadamente, había comprado uno de metal para que no sufriera la suerte de los otros tantos que había tenido, así que la maldita alarma siguió insistiendo.

Ya no podía pelear más con lo inevitable, tenía que despertarse. Abrió un ojo, luego el otro, parpadeó un par de veces. Gruñó tirando la sábana al suelo, y tratando de levantarse, pero ese no era su día, se había enredado con la sábana que había tirado segundos antes y ahora yacía en el suelo pareciendo un sireno enredado todos sus piernas con la sábana.

Vio la hora: 5:03.

Una pequeña venita empezaba a salirle en la cabeza, mal comienzo para un mal día. Se paró dignamente recogiendo el reloj que antes había tirado, susurrando "maldito" y mirándolo muy mal cuando lo puso en la repisa otra vez.

Ese era el 5 de abril, según el calendario colgado arriba de la cama, el primer día de clases.

"Ufff... este será un largo día, muy muy largo"

Aparte de tener que levantarse temprano, de nuevo, tendría que dormir tarde ya que después de clases tendría que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante ( o digamos secretario) de una abogada en el centro de la ciudad.

Hace más de tres meses que trabajaba allí, por mera suerte (como muchos ejemplos en su vida) de que su madre aun se preocupara por el "estado de la familia" y le recomendara a una de sus amigas. Fue a la entrevista solo por no quedar mal frente a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero no aspirando a tomar el puesto. Pero a lo que conoció a la mujer, era totalmente diferente a su madre.

Era una señora muy amable, demasiado para ser abogada, pero era de las que aún luchaban por la justicia y no por sacarle hasta el ultimo centavo a un cliente. Tenía ya sus 50 años, madre soltera de 2 hombres trabajadores que habían salido adelante gracias a ella, en fin, un ejemplo a seguir.

Así que decidió quedarse y eso hace más de tres meses. Lo que hacía era hacer los mandados, papeleo, archivos y demás, nada muy ajetreado pero si agotador ya que lo tenía ocupado hasta la noche.

Y ahora, tendría que dormir aun más tarde si quería continuar con los deberes del ultimo año del colegio y conseguir graduarse. Toda una locura.

Se había dirigido al baño, y después de dar un vistazo en el espejo de su poco presentable aspecto: con el pelo enmarañado, los ojos adormilados y la expresión de aún seguir soñando, se metió bajo el frío chorro de agua, solo para después de un segundo, ya totalmente despierto, saltar fuera de él. Resignado a morir de frío, se tuvo que bañar así nomás, con el agua al natural, sumando ese hecho al los muchos peores que vendrían en el día.

Después de salir del baño se dirigió al armario para buscar, de las pocas pero agradables prendas, su uniforme en una esquina, perfectamente planchado y ordenado. Es que cualquiera que se imaginara el armario de Joseph Wheeler pensaría en una montaña de cosas que no se relacionan una con la otra y que no se puede encontrar ni un zapato par, pero desde que se hubiera mudado a su propio apartamento había desechado aquella costumbre, por cuestión de tiempo.

Se puso su uniforme mientras sonreía sintiéndose orgulloso consigo mismo por tener algo propio, bueno arrendado, pero un lugar que solo era de él y que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Era verdad, el piso era humilde y un poco viejo, pero era suyo. Y con unas cuantas reparaciones por aquí y por allá hechas por su propia mano había quedado un lugar sencillo y de buen gusto.

Buscó su mochila en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala y salió del apartamento colocando el seguro y guardando las llaves.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Una mano delicada y de largo y perfectos dedos salieron de debajo de las sábanas blancas y atinaron justo donde estaba el negro despertador que sonaba con una hermosa melodía con la que daría gusto despertarse. Después de presionar el botón de apagar, la misma mano tomó las sábanas echándolas para un lado y descubriendo a Seto Kaiba, vestido con su pijama gris completa y ni una pizca de cansancio en su expresión ya totalmente despierta.

Vio la hora en el despertador: 05:03.

Se levantó, con apenas algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar, y se dirigió sin más al baño a lavarse los dientes para luego despojarse de su ropa de dormir, colocándola ordenadamente en el tacho destinado para aquello (¡vamos! ¿Quien demonios ordena la ropa sucia?) mientras abría el grifo de agua para que se llenara la bañera.

Una vez que estuvo llena, colocó las sales de baño en ella y se sumergió en el agua caliente, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje totalmente dentro de ésta, disfrutando del cosquilleo que se siente cuando se esta totalmente relajado. Bueno, era Seto Kaiba, tenía que darse sus lujos.

En ese momento estaba pensando en el nuevo horario que tenía perfectamente organizado en su portátil, ahora que debía pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde perdiendo el tiempo en el colegio para obtener un dichoso papel que diría que sabe lo suficiente para graduarse, como si no supiera más que los que le impartían clases.

Después de un tiempo, salió de la tina lentamente, para evitar mareos por la repentina salida y se dispuso a buscar en su armario, donde tantas prendas tenía, su uniforme azul del colegio. Se lo colocó, pulcramente, y peino su cabello estrictamente en punta hacia atrás, también se puso un poco de su colonia y listo.

Ya eran las 6:30.

Debía estar en el instituto a las 7, para solo sentarse en su puesto junto con su portátil, y no tener que toparse con nadie que lo molestara con saludos ni los típicos "como te fue en el verano" al entrar.

No podría cambiar, este era Seto Kaiba y así le gustaba.

Salió de su habitación encontrándose en el pasillo con un somnoliento Mokuba restregándose los ojos con el dorso de su suéter y bostezando ruidosamente.

- ¿..Ya te vas? Mmmhhh Hermano, no quiero más legumbres por favor... quiero pizzaaahh... - dijo aun en medio del bostezo con un par de lagrimillas estancadas en el extremo de sus ojos.

- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir de nuevo Mokuba. Estas más del otro lado que de éste.- dijo Kaiba no escondiendo la sonrisa que le sacó su hermano en ese estado.

Pacientemente él mismo lo llevó de nuevo al cuarto y lo hizo recostarse otra vez, mientras que el pequeño apenas sentía que lo estaban moviendo.

Es que cuando de sueño se trataba, Mokuba era el rey y no lo levantaba ni un terremoto en medio de la noche. Solo ese día él puso su alarma a las 6 para poder despedirse de su hermano que ya se iría de nuevo al colegio. Él empezaría clases la próxima semana.

Revolviendo los cabellos negros del pequeño y colocando bien la manta Kaiba sonrió y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa se esfumó tal como había llegado.

"Éste será un largo, muy largo día"

Capítulo 1. Fin- continua 

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_**Notas:** Ok! primer capítulo de mi proyecto nuevo, ¡que bien! Esto va a ir despacio por los estudios pero trataré de actualizar todas las semanas, el fin de semana tengo un espacio . Espero que les haya gustado, en éste primer capítulo no pasamos directamente a la acción pero quería enfatizar en la diferencia de vidas que tienen nuestros queridos protagonistas, y... de costumbres. Dejen sus comentarios porfas, para ver si lo continuo o no, besos besos besos! Reiko._

_Próximo: ¿Economía doméstica? ¿qué es eso?_


	2. Economia domestica

"**Economía Domestica: ¿Casados?"**

**Basado en Yu Gi Oh**

**Seto x Joey**

**Por Reiko.**

**Warning:** Slash / Yaoi, no recomendable para homo fóbicos.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Gi Oh no me pertenece.

Capítulo # 2. "Economía doméstica"

"Veamos, horarios… horarios… ¿porque no los ponen en un lugar donde la gente los pueda ver?"

"De hecho, eso hacen genio, solo que la gente normal y con sentido común no busca los horarios en el menú de la cafetería." Dijo alguien a su lado de repente, asustándolo un poco ya que había sido uno de los primeros en llegar a todo el instituto y no se había percatado de otra presencia. "Por cierto, me asombra verte aquí tan temprano. ¿Te has comprado un despertador al fin perro?"

Esa voz arrogante y burlona solo podía pertenecer a una persona, Duke Deblin.

Joey solo miró avergonzado el tablero de la cafetería donde anunciaban la comida del día y una que otra chuchería de la cual se había sentido atraído por la asfixiante hambre que sentía. No había si quiera alcanzado a desayunar, además de que no había hecho las compras y en su nevera apenas podría haber un par de panes caducados en la época de la pera, y 'pasto' como llamaba a las cosas que ocasionalmente llevaba su hermana para que tuviera una 'dieta sana'.

"Ah! También me alegra verte, chico dado, veo que tus gustos no han cambiado mucho, pero creo que te olvidaste del cepillo esta mañana" dijo Joey, observando las acostumbradas ropas de Duke, rojas y negras, sus ojos perfectamente delineados, y por supuesto, su zarcillo de dado. Sin embargo le complementaba que llevaba el cabello extrañamente suelto como nunca, dándole a su dueño una pinta más inocente a la vez que rebelde, y una mayor área de cabello que enrular con sus dedos.

"Eso no te interesa. Y bien, como te decía, ¿quieres que te acompañe a ver los horarios o prefieres que te dé de comer?"

Joey ignoró el tono sarcástico y la insinuación a "darle de comer" como ciertas personas citaban antes de dar alimento a sus apreciadas mascotas, y prefirió seguir hacia el tablero de anuncios asegurándose que el otro le siguiera. Aunque muriera de hambre no aceptaría que otra vez le invitasen a comer, sus amigos ya hacían mucho por él.

"Supongo que tomarás las mismas materias de los demás, son las últimas que nos quedan de todos modos. Hay algunas extrañas este último año, pero creo que la peor parte ya pasó así que estoy seguro que aún siendo tú pasaras este año sin problemas…" murmuró mientras enrulaba uno de sus mechones de adelante, pareciendo amable a pesar que sus palabras estaban lejos de serlo.

"Te lo agradezco. Eres tan… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Agradable."

"Me alegra que pienses eso de mi" dijo al aire con una mueca de fastidio e ignorando al rubio y su etapa de 'perrito rabioso' que lo miraba desde atrás casi mostrando los dientes y gruñendo.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba el tablero de anuncios donde estaban publicados todos los horarios de las materias que estaban disponibles.

"Haber…Matemáticas III, demonios, cuantas de estas tenemos que pasar para no volver a verlas… filosofía, historia mundial, física ¿eh? ¿Economía doméstica?" decía mientras anotaba todo en su libreta, con las respectivas horas y días.

Poco a poco el instituto empezaba a llenarse con todos los alumnos que venían entusiasmados algunos, y maldiciendo otros por su primer día de clases después del verano. Joey en una repentina mirada vio pasar a Seto Kaiba por un lado del pasillo donde se encontraban, indiferente a todo lo demás y simplemente buscando el salón donde debería tener su primera clase.

Su estómago sonó graciosamente antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario respecto a eso. Se ruborizó al instante y miro con ojos culpables a Duke que lo miraba divertido.

"Así que de todos modos si había una excusa para estar mirando el tablero de la cafetería"

"¡JOEY!" gritó de repente un pequeño que veía corriendo, jalando a otro un poco más grande pero de igual aspecto. Joey sonrió al ver a su amigo acercándose con una mueca feliz en el rostro.

"Hey Yug, ¿Cómo vas?"

"Hola Joey, me alegra que hayas podido llegar temprano hoy" dijo inocentemente el chico, empezando una conversación trivial a la vez que interesante entre ambos sobre que habían hecho el tiempo que no se habían visto y cual chorrada se les pasara por la mente.

Mientras tanto 'los ignorados', llámense Yami y Duke se dedicaban a mirar la escena aburridos, mientras comentaban una que otra cosa sobre el clima o quien sabe que cosas. En realidad él y el pelinegro se llevaban bien, solo que no eran grandes habladores fuera del campo de juego.

Y así fueron llegando el resto de integrantes de la pandilla, incluyéndose en la conversación hasta que sonara el timbre y todos fueran de una vez al aula que se había asignado para Matemáticas III.

La tres primeras horas de la mañana pasaron lentas y cansadas para la gente que en el verano estaba acostumbrada a vagar a pierna suelta frente al televisor comiendo chocolates y papitas a reventar. Y aunque eso no le pasaba a Joey Wheeler, ya que lo que menos se podía permitir era "vagar", estaba igual de cansado que los demás de estar en una silla dura escuchando los reglamentos de rigor de la primera clase y una que otra presentación de algún chico nuevo.

No veía la hora de que fuera el almuerzo para poder comer algo, se estaba muriendo de hambre, dado el hecho que además de no desayunar no había cenado la noche pasada y en el medio día solo había rumiado una que otra galleta del despacho de su jefa entre mandado y mandado.

Tenía algo de dinero, pero no le importaba gastárselo para comer y regresar a su casa caminando ya que no podría coger el autobús. De todos modos, la abogada le había dado el día libre para adecuarse a lo que sería trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la campana de media mañana sonó el salió presuroso a la cafetería a comprarse un almuerzo, al cual no le podía hacer caras ya que era lo único que tenía por el momento.

Sus amigos (Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan y Duke) lo alcanzaron un poco más tarde, comentando divertidos que Joey parecía un cerdo comiendo y que debía tomárselo con calma. Pasaron la media hora que duraba el receso comentando sobre las nuevas materias, los profesores, nuevas cartas que habían obtenido o cosas por el estilo mientras comían algún bocadillo traído de sus casas o comprado recientemente.

Cuando el timbre sonó para el segundo periodo de clases Joey vio en su horario "Economía doméstica". Pensó vagamente que esa sería otra de las materias relleno que debía completar solo porque no tenían como llenar un espacio en el horario así que decidió que podría quedarse un rato más descansando antes de ir a clases.

"Los alcanzaré después tengo algo que hacer" dijo dejando a sus amigos no muy seguros de si en verdad tendría algo que hacer.

Tomó la bandeja con sus trastos del almuerzo disponiéndose a irlos a botar a la basura. Le pareció escuchar el leve ondeo de una capa o algo parecido pero lo ignoró. Llegando al tacho donde volvió a escuchar nuevamente ese sospechoso sonido girando su cabeza al lado equivocado y atinando su basura en algo que no se oyó como el tacho destinado a éstos. Teniendo de repente mucha prisa, e importándole poco si los trastos habían caído al suelo o no, se fue corriendo.

Llegó a uno de los baños tarareando alegremente lo bueno que era ser él y que debía regresar a clases pronto si no quería que le sancionaran.

Al salir nuevamente corriendo del baño se topó con alguien murmurando un rápido "disculpa" sin voltear a verlo y rápidamente buscando la clase donde debería estar.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Al sonar el timbre de media mañana, el ojiazul ignorando como siempre al resto de mundo se dirigió a una de las mesas de la cafetería donde abrió su laptop y continuó trabajando en algún proyecto importante que robaba toda su atención de momento.

La fotografía de él y Mokuba en el escritorio del PC apareció cuando la maquina se encendió por completo y Kaiba sonrió un poco antes de abrir el documento que tenía el proyecto 'star'. Comenzó a teclear muchos símbolos y letras inentendibles para el promedio de la gente, pero que los expertos llamaban "lenguaje de programación".

Al haber tenido un gran desayuno como precaución antes de pasar más de medio día en el odioso instituto y negarse a probar la comida de extraña procedencia de la cafetería, no necesitaba comer en el almuerzo. Ya lo haría estando en casa con Mokuba, por ahora podría adelantar al menos un poco el proyecto que debía presentar a los estúpidos de su junta para que terminaran aprobándolo de igual manera.

Suspiró resignado. Añoraba tener la mayoría de edad para poder deshacerse de cuanto incompetente había en Kaiba Corp y que hacían más difícil su existencia.

Vio en unas mesas más adelante a un rubio engullendo como cerdo su comida, atragantándose de vez en cuando, llevando sus manos a su pecho para poder golpearse y poder respirar. Repitió el ciclo unas tres veces, antes que sus amigos llegaran a sentarse con él.

Apartó la vista. Las risas y las vocecillas del grupo "somos amigos por siempre" le causaban nauseas.

Seto siguió tecleando en su computadora complicados algoritmos hasta que el timbre del segundo periodo sonó y que todos los que estaban en las mesas de la cafetería despejaran el área para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

Sin embargo, estaba metido en un súbito arranque de genialidad y no pensaba dejar el programa a medias, al menos hasta terminar la parte en la que estaba trabajando.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que el sonido de las teclas de su laptop se dejó de escuchar y decidió de una vez por todas cerrarla y dirigirse a su próxima clase. Economía domestica había leído en la mañana, vaya que no tenían nada más que poner en esa hora. Según lo que él sabía en ese tipo de clases lo único que enseñaban era a las mujeres que debían lavar, cocinar y fregar.

"Que vendrá después… ¿Corte y Confección?" dijo sarcásticamente al aire mientras caminaba por una de los pasillos del edificio con la laptop bajo su brazo.

Una ráfaga verde pasó por su lado, el cual poco le faltó para tirársele encima pero en vez de eso se dirigió con una bandeja, al parecer con restos de comida al tacho de basura.

Siguió caminando ignorando al perro Wheeler como lo había reconocido.

Lo vio mirar a otro lado cuando él se acercaba y torpemente tirando la bandeja a otro lado fuera del tacho de basura.

Precisamente a sus zapatos.

Para luego salir corriendo como quien no se da cuenta del terrible error que ha cometido y sin siquiera dignarse a mirar atrás.

Su expresión se tornó furiosa y a punto de salir corriendo tras el perro. Sin embargo, se acomodó su larga chaqueta azul y caminó tranquila y dignamente hacia el servicio más cercano para limpiar el desastre que el rubio había causado en sus zapatos.

Al entrar al baño, fue golpeado en el hombro por alguien que salía corriendo nuevamente como quien se lleva el diablo.

Escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar en la disculpa del otro lo cual hizo incrementar su enojo.

"Ya me las pagaras, perro"

Caminó hacía los lavabos, y con un trozo de papel higiénico, limpió lo mejor que pudo sus zapatos con una expresión inmutable.

Luego de haber terminado, se dirigió a la clase donde debería estar en ese momento.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¡Señor Wheeler! Ya me habían dicho de usted y su manía de llegar tarde a las clases. Deberá estar seguro que mi clase no es ningún 'relleno' como lo llaman ustedes, es una etapa muy importante que deberán pasar ustedes siendo adolescentes para saber como se lleva un hogar. Así que siéntese y espere a ver como resuelvo el hecho de que usted no tenga un compañero en mi clase."

Joey se sentó apesadumbrado a la vez que enojado con la 'profesora' que en el primer día de clases y sin siquiera conocerlo lo tenía ya estereotipado como el chico problema y le había dado el primer sermón de su clase.

Observó que las bancas de ese salón estaban organizadas de tal manera que hacían 'parejas' de bancas dejando un espacio entra cada par. También observó extrañado que la mayor parte de la gente ya estaba sentada de ese modo, la mayoría formando parejas de sexos opuestos. Tea era una de ellas sentada al lado de un chico el cual era considerado 'guapo' por las demás muchachas y que no había visto mucho relacionarse con la bailarina. Se encogió de hombros al ver que sus demás amigos estaban juntos y no con gente que no conocieran.

De todas maneras, era normal ver a Yami con Yugi, siempre se sentaban juntos en cada clase desde que el espíritu había conseguido cuerpo propio y había decidido acudir al mismo instituto que ellos.

Duke y Tristan se pasaban la vida peleando, pero se llevaban bien en opinión de él como para ahora compartir uno de esos asientos dobles.

Apoyo su rostro en sus dos manos que estaban apoyadas en su banco a la vez, en la única silla del salón donde solo estaba él y sin compañero. Se preguntó vagamente si podía formar grupo con sus ya nombrados amigos, si debían hacer un trabajo o un proyecto no le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo él solo sabiendo que es trabajo para dos. Miró aburrido como la maestra seguía revisando una lista y hablando por lo bajo de alumnos que llegaban tarde y arruinaban su perfecta clase.

La miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el seño cuando apreció su vestimenta, una falda rosada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ligera pero semiformal, con una blusa al estilo 'mimi' y un rubio cabello donde cada hebra del mismo estaba perfectamente en su lugar en un peinado un poco anticuado para esta época y su maquillaje pulcro. 'Vaya vieja' pensó al mismo tiempo que la asociaba con aquella película que había visto no muy atrás llamada "Stepford Wifes" representando esta la perfecta ama de casa que espera a su marido sonriendo luego de haber limpiado cada uno de los rincones de la casa y que lo espera con una deliciosa cena preparada quizás con la misma sonrisa que veía, y sin una pizca de cansancio ni quejas.

Se estremeció al pensamiento. ¿Pues de que mismo se trataba esto de la Economía domestica?

"Bien, señores, parece que al final si habrá alguien para el señor Wheeler. Así que continuemos. Como les decía antes que me interrumpieran, mi clase se ha hecho en este instituto con el objetivo de formar, educar y…"

Un repentino toque en la puerta, sutil pero seguro, la interrumpió nuevamente de su explicación que ya dejaría dos veces a medias por las constantes irrupciones. Con una expresión cansada, pero recuperando inmediatamente su sonrisa que bien podría estar pegada a su cara siempre, abrió la puerta del salón.

"Señor Kaiba, me alaga que pueda honrar con su presencia mi clase" dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa pero perenne en su rostro, sonando sarcástica para el resto de la gente que miraba divertida como Kaiba ridiculizaría a otro profesor como siempre "También me han hablado de usted, creyéndose demasiado para prestar una pizca de atención en las demás clases. Pues en la mía no se las verá tan fácil porque dudo que sus negocios le hayan enseñado algo de lo que aprenderá aquí"

Seto Kaiba, con ojos fulminantes solo podía pensar en las mil maneras que tenía de deshacerse de tan molesta mujer que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Sin embargo, siendo mujer y por sus 'principios' descarto toda acción violenta que podía haberse suscitado con cualquier otro maestro y pasó por los términos legales, y al final por callarse e ignorar a la vieja loca.

Joey solo seguía ignorando al resto del mundo aburrido cuando solo fijó un instante la vista en el recién llegado preguntándose porque el ricachón había llegado tarde y donde se sentaría si no había más espacios libres.

"Bien, como lo ve no hay asientos libres señor Kaiba" dijo la maestra incrementando su sonrisa "El espacio al lado del señor Wheeler está vacío. Ya que estamos así, ustedes serán la última familia alternativa" dijo segura y regresando al centro del salón para retomar su discurso de bienvenida que no permitiría ser otra vez interrumpido.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_**N/a:**_

_(Escondiéndose tras una trinchera esperando las balas del enemigo) Perddddoooonnn…. He tenido abandonado esto taaaaantooo tiempo que ninguna excusa vale y agradecería enormemente si alguna de las que seguían anteriormente este fic siguen por allí. Por favor que sea así. Gomeeeeennn, es que en verdad me había desconectado totalmente de este fic y lo tenía congelado por falta de ideas… créanme que en todo este tiempo he escrito al menos tres "capitulo 2" diferentes pero ninguno me convencía y terminaba dejándolo tirado por largo tiempo para volver otra vez y otra vez. Pero al fin he logrado algo "decente" y puessss, aquí esta. Ustedes dirán si lo continuo o no, no tengo derecho de pedir, pero review porfaaa! _

_Les a gustado asi? O no era lo que esperban._

_Besitos!_

_Reiko._


End file.
